Remote control of lighting devices provides ease of use as e.g. the light can be remotely switched on and off and the light intensity level can be remotely dimmed or adjusted in some other way. A technique used for remote control of lighting devices is RF signals, which is advantageous in that a lighting device can be controlled from around a corner and through walls. Whether parts of the lighting device potentially shadow the RF signals needs to be considered when arranging an RF antenna in a lighting device. An LED based lighting device generally comprises a metal heat sink for cooling the LEDs and the driving electronics, which heat sink normally also forms the base and frame for the lighting device. Placement of the RF antenna in the heat sink has the drawback that the heat sink, which is made of electrically conductive material (metal), shields (or shadows) the RF antenna, whereby the RF reception at the lighting device is greatly reduced.
WO 2010/140136 shows an LED based lighting device, wherein an RF antenna is arranged at least 2 mm away from the heat sink, thus allowing a wide RF communication angle while enabling the heat sink to be large enough to ensure efficient cooling.